¿Cómo pasó esto?
by KILLU UKE99
Summary: Pensamientos de killua durante los acontecimientos en el 116... Pov killua


**...**

**¡HOLA! (inner: que haces aquí, deberías estar actualizando "lagrimas escarlata" -_-*) T.T si pero… pero tuve unas complicaciones y todavía me falta arreglarle algunas cosas… Y entonces luego vi el 116 y quedé maravillada *.* tanto que tuve que escribir esto rapidito. (inner: irresponsable …)**

**...**

* * *

…**.**

¿Cómo pasó esto?

¿Qué pasó?

¿Cuándo cambiaste tanto?

.

.

.

Por fin habíamos llegado, por fin enfrentaríamos juntos a pitou… o eso quise creer desde un principio, ¿si quiera te diste cuenta los momentos que no estuve contigo? Supongo que no, o tal vez solo no te importó… No te preocupes sé que tenías cosas más importantes en mente, yo fui el idiota que no siguió su propio consejo al desviarse del plan; te deje solo… pero volví enseguida ¿no? no puedo dejarte enfrentar esto solo; es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

¿Sabes…?desde que empezó la invasión al palacio no he visto tu rostro, he estado mirando tu espalda todo este tiempo. ¿Raro no? puedo escuchar tu voz ronca diciéndome cosas como: "vamos" o "salvemos a kaito" ; honestamente no sé si me estás hablando a mí o a otra persona pero no hay nadie más aquí, así que tiene que ser a mí ¿no?… ¿entonces porque…? ¿Porque me hablas así? Como… como si fuéramos completos extraños, como si fuera algo inferior a ti, c-como si fuera un estorbo… entrometiéndose en tu pelea no la mía; tal vez tengas razón, pero yo solo quiero serte útil Gon… ¿Qué no lo ves? Quiero ayudarte, protegerte, superar obstáculos contigo; en resumen… estar a tu lado, poder mirarte a la cara y sonreír de nuevo juntos como aquellos tiempos en el examen hunter o en greed island los mejores momentos de mi existencia.

¿Tus palabras duelen sabes? Duelen, duelen mucho, las torturas que tuve que soportar de niño no se comparan a lo que estoy sintiendo ahora; son como dagas que atraviesan algo en mi pecho, dejándome sin aliento completamente indefenso, sin poder lograr parar el dolor, mi única opción es aguantarlo hasta que esta jodida batalla termine; mas no sé si lograré soportar tanto… tal vez, solo tal vez si te voltearas y me miraras aunque sea solo por tres… no, mejor por cinco segundos yo podría aguantar… no pido mucho… solo mírame… ¡ja! que patético soy, pensar estas cosas cuando estamos en plena guerra. Por cierto… ¿Qué haría mi abuelo aquí, lo contrataron?…. ¿Acaso el presidente Netero lo conocía? Tal vez, pero este no es momento para pesar esas cosas; lo más importante ahora eres tu Gon.

.

Y aquí estoy… detrás de ti, mirándote mientras golpeas el suelo con ira.

.

-¡No es justo! ¡NO ES JUSTO MALDICIÓN!- gritaste mientras golpeabas nuevamente el suelo; tus puños comenzaban a sangrar. –¡¿POR QUE LA AYUDAS?! ¡¿DESPUÉS DE LO QUE LE HICISTES A KITE?!- Tu voz estaba totalmente quebrada, me duele verte así Gon… por favor para.

-¡Gon!

-¡¿PORQUÉ?!- me ignoraste. –¡¿PORQUEE?!- volviste a gritar de forma desgarradora esta vez liberando todo tu nen.

Tienes un nen increíble Gon; tanto así que me da miedo acercarme… nunca pensé poder sentir miedo de ti, parece que no te gustó lo que dije a juzgar por la forma en que reaccionaste. Pitou aún permanece quieta con su brazo roto vigilando cualquier movimiento que presente una amenaza para la chica tras ella; la desesperación se nota claramente en su rostro. ¿Entonces esto era a lo que se refería mi abuelo? Tu… también tienes esa cara Gon solo que reflejas más ira… y no me gusta… ¡no me gusta!... ¡no me gusta para nada!

Ahora te encuentras en el suelo destruido llorando; y me duele…

-No me fastidies…-susurras con rencor mientras te levantabas lentamente. –…sai shou a…!- abrí mis ojos espantado al oír esas palabras; podía ver una aura negra fusionarse con el jajaken, tuve miedo, sé que quieres matar a pito pero, ¡¿piensas matar esa chica? ¡Gon este no eres tú!

-¡GON!- ¡necesito algo para llamar su atención! –Si lo haces, ¡nunca recuperaremos a kite!- fue lo único que se me ocurrió y parece que funcionó; el aura negra desapareció junto al jajaken pero ahora solo regía el silencio.

.

-…tú lo tienes fácil, killua…

_"¿Eh?"_

-Estas completamente tranquilo…- apretaste los puños, c-como si me odiaras por eso.

_"Gon… que tra-"_

-…porque no te importa…

.

Duele… duele… duele mucho. ¿Te sientes culpable Gon? ¡Yo fui quien abandonó a kite! ¡Fui quien impidió que te mataras al intentar salvarlo! ¡Y VIVIRÉ CON ESO POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA! Si, lo admito… tal vez para ti él es alguien más importante que para mí; en realidad no sé qué clase de relación llevaban ni tampoco me incumbe… solo… solo sé que él era alguien de suma importancia para ti, ahora lo comprendo… Hey, y si… me hubiera quedado yo con pitou en vez de kite… ¿serias feliz? Obviamente yo estaría muerto, pero tendrías a kite ¿no? creo que valdría la pena…

Mis labios temblaron, los mordí con fuerza al escuchar un imperceptible sollozo ahogado salir de ellos, los espantos invadieron mi cuerpo. _"Baka killua contrólate, este no es momento para eso, aguanta más… solo un poco más, por Gon…"_ Tragué con dureza todo aquello atorado en mi garganta para mirarte firmemente. –Lo digo porque estás fuera de control…- hice una pausa felicitándome mentalmente por no quebrar en ninguna de las palabras. -¿olvidaste lo que dijiste antes de venir?- te cuestioné a la vez que mis pies decidieron llevarme más cerca. –¡Vinimos a recuperar a kite! ¡Contrólate! ¡Idiota!- grité en forma de regaño; eso era lo mejor que se me ocurría decirte; perdóname...

El silencio volvió a reinar… pero yo solo esperaba atento a tu respuesta. –Si…- respondiste con voz ausente. –…ya, estoy bien…- por alguna razón estas palabras solo terminaron de quebrar algo patéticamente frágil en mí. Eso es todo… ¿es todo lo que puedo hacer?; _"soy un inútil, perdóname Gon"_ fueron mis pensamientos al escuchar tus pasos alejarse de mí. Impotente me di cuenta de que no escucharías los comentarios de nadie ni volverías en ti con cualquiera, y yo no soy la excepción; después de todo solo soy otro amigo más sin nada especial, tal vez solo un compañero de viajes para ti, un compañero qué debe aprender a no ir a donde no le llaman…

La verdad es que soy como un parásito; sobrevivo estando a tu lado, y así quiero que permanezca… está bien me haré a una lado; esta es tu pelea tu venganza, yo solo te protegeré de lejos; me aseguraré de que nadie interrumpa tu pelea, tal vez así vuelvas a la normalidad después…

.

Lentamente me giré sobre mis talones dirigiéndome asía la oscura salida de aquel lugar, con mis mudos pasos fui alejándome sin que me notaran; aunque de lo contrario igual no me notarias así que creo que fue algo innecesario.

_"Gon vuelve pronto por favor… porque yo…"_ miré el oscuro paisaje delante de mí; al salir de aquella destruida habitación. Levanté el rostro para contemplarla embelesado.

.

Enserio…

¿Cómo pasó esto?

.

* * *

….

**XDDDDDDDDD Me quedo más cortito y dramático de lo que esperaba. Espero que haya quedado bien, detodas formas perdon por los errores n.n **

**¡Ahora si, a terminar el capi de lágrimas escarlata!**

**Yup!**


End file.
